The Telling of True Love
by Magiith
Summary: This is one of my more serious storys its about a female Vah shir and a young paladin


Disclaimer – I do not own Everquest everything they own except my characters and my plot  
  
  
  
The telling of true love  
  
our seen begins in North Freeport, our young hero Magiith, a noble paladin is at his guild training away at wielding two handed sword. Soon enough Magiith misses and under the extreme weight of his sword he swung, missed and fell off the Hall of Truth. Well knowing that he could not swim well he yelled for help  
  
"Help im Drowning OW! Those Piranhas hurt help!"  
  
Magiith suddenly seen a human like figure jump in, and then he fainted. A few Hours later when he woke up he seen a Vah Shir, although still Shocked he could not see much…  
  
" Maybe you should practice more"  
  
Ashia giggled. Still about half a sleep and almost out of shock magiith muttered  
  
"heh, I guess your right im just not strong enough yet"  
  
He starts to cough a sort of Feverish cough, Ashia takes a glass jar out of her back pack and puts it down his mouth, Magiith suddenly jolts up!  
  
"What is this stuff?" magiith said with surprise  
  
Ashia Giggled "hehe its my special remedy you should be able to see now"  
  
Suddenly Magiiths Eye went into Focus, His jaw Dropped and he went into a gaze at the Gold fur with silver Strips, with tight cloth on, she had a clean perfect face with green eyes no dimples just pure beauty, she had a nice slender body. Her Tail was almost even with the ground but a bit long to be even with the ground. As he snapped out of his gaze he looked around the room he seemed to be at the Jade Tigers inn, The room was pure gold he thought in his mind…  
  
"wait a sec here this is the Grand Travelers room Holly Marr! Magiith that room you're in costs 40 Platinum A night!" As he snapped in from his thoughts he heard this Beautiful cat giggle and say in an apologizing voice,  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to Properly Introduce my self, I am Ashia Kittora a Beast lord might I ask your name young sir?"  
  
"Heh, sorry too I am Magiith Mytherious a Paladin of Mar"  
  
Suddenly a Lizard Smashed the door down with a sword Drawn. In that instant, Ashia Felt Cold Steel across her chest, she screamed and roared. The Lizard laughed evil and hysterically, Ignoring Magiith who is Stunned on the floor. He ripped the backpack off the cricticly wounded cat and Flew out of the door with a Sword Dripping Gobs of blood.  
  
Magiith finally was out of shock again and quickly want over to Ashia. He glowed a bright blue and it was transferred to Ashia like a bolt lighting her wounds perkily healed. Though hearing the scream of Ashia the Priest of Marr heard it from the Temple he rushed over to the inn thinking  
  
"what ever is wrong May the light Illume them!."  
  
The Priest walked through the smashed gold door and asked the young, shaken and almost crying paladin, what had happened. Magiith explained everything from falling off the roof of the Hall of Truth to what had happened.  
  
"I wonder why a Vah shir is in Freeport? I know of that evil iskar of the clan, Dark Raven witch is not welcome in this fair city, well no time for that I need to heal this poor cat"  
  
The priest quickly thought in his head.  
  
"I must take to the Temple she has been tainted by a Darkforged weapon, you can start to see the flesh decaying, there is no time to waste, good thing you used your Lay Hands Technique Magiith you saved her life your guild master shall be notified"  
  
The priest gently carried the unconscious body to the temple…Magiith stood there for a minute he started to cry he Picked up his heavy two handed sword with one hand like it was a feather, he gave a loud war cry  
  
"TO OUR GOD MITHERAIEL MARR, JUSTICE WILL BE SERVERED!"  
  
The war cry was so full of anger and Emotion that the priest that had gathered all the clerics he could find, and currently healing Ashia, the clerics that were brave they all had a shivering tingle run down all there backs when they heard this.  
  
after the cry Magiith Dashed out of the inn into east Freeport and into Northern Desert of Ro, he could smell the sent of the foul smelling Lizard he would track the iskar down and slay him… as he disappeared form sight the whole city of Freeport glowed with blue as the setting sun blessed our hero seeking justice  
  
End of Chapter one …. Chapter two – The Encounter With a Hint of Justice 


End file.
